Ururu Tsumugiya
| race =Human | birthday = September 9th''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 47 | gender =Female | height = 141 cm (4'7½")Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 59 | weight = 32 kg (70 lbs) | affiliation =Urahara Shop | occupation =Employee at the Urahara Shop | previous team =Karakura Superheroes Karakura-Raizer Team (anime only) | partner =Jinta Hanakari | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town | relatives =N/A | signature skill =Slaughter Mode Enhanced Strength | manga debut =Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut = Episode 6 | video game debut =Bleach Advance: Kurenai | japanese voice =Noriko Shitaya | english voice =Wendee Lee | spanish voice = Ana Lucia Ramos (Latin America) }} is an employee of the Urahara Shop. Appearance Ururu is a young-looking girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks who wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties. Seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, Ururu no longer has pigtails and has shorter strands between her eyes. She also wears a school uniform and sports a noticeably fainter blush.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 15 Personality Ururu is a very quiet and shy person and is very polite to those around her. When asked to help, she does so happily.Bleach manga; Volume 2, chapter 14, end of chapter sketch When she mistakenly sells poor quality merchandise to a customer, she becomes upset and cries, apologizing for her error.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 17-19 Ururu seems to respond robotically when she is injured or when Hollows appear. Jinta Hanakari also mentions that she reacts to strange spiritual presences, such as those of Arrancar. During such times, Ururu takes on a rather simplistic view of right and wrong. She considers those that cause harm (relative to her) as enemies, and believes that enemies must be eliminated, though she never attacks Jinta, despite his tendency to pick on her. She and Jinta are seen bickering a lot. Jinta tells her what to do, despite her being three years older,Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 6 and she usually does it without question. She seems meek and timid, but this is at odds with her great power. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Ururu appears to have emotionally matured, appearing more calm than meek.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 15 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc ]] When he is supposed to be sweeping the area in front of the Urahara shop, Jinta fantasizes about being a baseball player. Ururu tells him that Tessai will be mad at him for not sweeping. When she suggests that he is afraid of Tessai, Jinta shoves his brush into her hair, saying that she is annoying and below him in status. Rukia Kuchiki arrives at the store and grabs his brush, asking to see Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, pages 5-6 When Rukia asks if her order of some Soul Candy has arrived, Kisuke tells Ururu to bring the order from storage. Searching for a box marked "new stuff", she finds a box and brings its contents to Rukia. Urahara later discovers that the box is actually labeled "poor merchandise", and contained Kon.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, pages 10-11, 19 Jinta asks her to read the writing on the box. When Ururu struggles to pronounce it, Jinta corrects her and tells Ururu that she sold a poor quality item to a customer and starts pulling her hair. Kisuke tells him to stop, saying that it is his fault for not disposing of it. Tessai says that regardless of who is at fault, it could be trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, pages 1-2 Ururu apologizes to Kisuke, saying that it was her fault and asks him if he is mad. Urahara reaches out to her, causing her to recoil. He places his hand on her head, and tells her that it is no big deal and asks why she is crying. He says that they are a team and not to worry about it, as he will take care of it. Kisuke comforts her as she continues to cry. Tessai informs Urahara that they are ready, and the four set out to recover the merchandise, with Ururu carrying her cannon. Ururu is present when they find Kon and Urahara removes the Mod-Soul from Ichigo's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 17 During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Ururu accompanies Urahara, Tessai and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami, Rukia asks what he is scheming. Urahara replies that Ururu and Jinta love Don Kanonji's show and they wanted to watch it in person no matter what, leaving him with no choice, but to bring them to the live filming.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12-14 One day, while sweeping outside the shop, Ururu notices a cat and informs Tessai and Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, pages 10 After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, Kisuke offers to restore them through a number of lessons. In a secret underground training space beneath the shop, Urahara changes Ichigo into his soul form and tells him that he will have difficulty moving in this form without his powers. He instructs Ichigo to fight Ururu, who presents him with protective head gear and gloves. When Ichigo initially refuses to fight her, she tells him to make sure he puts on the protective gear before fighting, or he will die. Ururu attacks Ichigo, who disappears in a cloud of dust.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, pages 15-20 Ichigo emerges from the dust and runs to pick up the protective gear. Ichigo thinks that he will be killed instantly if he is hit by one of her attacks, so he puts on the head gear. However, when Ururu attacks again, he decides to run, saying that head gear is not enough to defend against attacks of this level. He realizes that since he is able to run and dodge her attacks, he can match her speed and decides to attack her head gear so as not to injure her. However, he hits her cheek, drawing blood. Ururu leaps onto his arm and delivers a powerful kick, which sends Ichigo into a large rock. Urahara catches her leg, and says that the fight is over.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 1-14 Ichigo accepts defeat and demands a rematch. Urahara, however, tells him that he has passed the lesson, saying that he only told him to knock her out before she knocked him out, and that there was no way he could win in his current form, as her fighting skills are good enough to fight Shinigami. The fight had succeeded in restoring some of his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 15-17 Afterwards, Ichigo is sent to the bottom of a deep shaft, which Ururu had dug, where he undergoes an accelerated Encroachment. While in the shaft, Ururu and Jinta spit on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 17 When Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, Ururu says that she is preparing a rescue operation and grabs her left arm, which is pointing into the shaft. Kisuke stops her, saying that the transformation is not occurring as usual.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, pages 1-2 Kisuke shields Ururu and Jinta from the large explosion in the shaft caused by the awakening of Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers. Ururu and Jinta prepare to fight Ichigo when he emerges from the dust wearing a Hollow mask, but Ichigo shatters the mask with his broken sword and removes it.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, pages 8-17 Ururu watches with Tessai and Jinta as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, with Tessai ensuring the safety of the two children when the fighting comes too close to them. Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 67, page 6 Soul Society arc and his friends.]] When Don Kanonji attempts to boost ratings for his declining TV show by creating the Karakura Superheroes, Ururu joins the group, along with Jinta. She is given the title of Karakura Pink. The group slay Hollows and protect Karakura Town, during the absence of Ichigo and Rukia, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement.Bleach manga; Volume 10, Omake chapter 88.5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 33 When Ichigo and company return to the Human World after saving Rukia from execution, they exit the Dangai in the sky above Karakura Town. Ururu uses her cannon to launch a large cloth at the group, wrapping them up in it. Tessai catches them and sets the group down on a flying rug, where Ururu unravels them.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 4-7 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town, he sends his Fracción to fight those with spiritual pressure. Yylfordt Granz attacks Renji, who is staying at Kisuke's shop. Ururu sleepwalks onto the roof of the house, gazing up at the battle. Jinta realizes that she is reacting to the Arrancar's unusual Reiatsu and entering Slaughter Mode. Jinta tries to stop her, but she launches herself up towards the Arrancar and kicks Yylfordt's head, bloodying the left of his face. She then grabs the Arrancar's throat, saying that he is a danger, and that dangers must be eliminated. Ururu repeatedly punches Yylfordt in the face, prompting Renji to wonder what she is. The Arrancar tries to slash Ururu with his Zanpakutō, but she dodges, releasing him. An incensed Yylfordt enters his Resurrección state and gores Ururu in the chest with one of his horns.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 10-19 After explaining about an Arrancar's Zanpakutō release to Renji, he hurls her through the air. Jinta catches her and attacks Yylfordt with his bat, but is unable to harm him. Renji places his Bankai in between Yylfordt and Jinta and the limp Ururu, preventing the Arrancar from attacking them.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-4 healing Ururu's injuries.]] Tessai heals her injury, with Urahara by her side. She calls Kisuke's name, who tells him that it is okay.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 6-7 Later, when her injuries have healed, Jinta tells her that she should be happy that she has recovered and tries to make her celebrate by jumping into the air. Ururu, however, says that she would like to take it easy, since some of her injuries had only just healed. Jinta continues anyway, hurting her hand. Urahara tells them not to jump too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 14-15 When Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rin Tsubokura, and Hanatarō Yamada run into the spirit of Heita Momoyama, a cake baker, they try to help Momoyama make a cake for his mother. Ururu helps by carrying their creations over to the training grounds, where Sado and Renji taste-test them. Bleach anime; Episode 134. Occurs in the anime only. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai, Urahara & Sado leave the store in the care of Renji, Ururu, and Jinta while they go to pick up some supplies. Tessai tells Ururu and Jinta to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away.Bleach anime; Episode 136. Occurs in the anime only. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Ururu and Jinta rush to tell Urahara that Renji is fighting with the rebel Arrancar. While running back to the store, they briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves.Bleach anime; Episode 137. Occurs in the anime only. Fake Karakura Town arc When Urahara coerced Kon into becoming the Karakura-Raizer, Ururu joined his team as the Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil, wearing an outfit that has claws that allow her to cut through her enemies. While initially the group hold their own against flying bird-like Hollows, an injured Zennosuke appears and warns them of an approaching evil. A female Arrancar appears with a giant fortress floating above Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episode 213 While the team regroups in Urahara's training room, Ururu treats Zennosuke's injuries. After learning that the fortress is made of many different Hollows bunched together, the group forms a plan and assaults the fortress. They successfully defeat the Arrancar, along with the fortress itself. Afterwards, all the members of the team except Ururu are put to sleep with the rest of the town as it is transferred to Soul Society in preparation for the upcoming battles in the fake Karakura Town. Bleach anime; Episodes 214 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc After Jinta hurts a child playing baseball outside the Urahara Shop, Ururu apologizes for Jinta's attitude and asks that they play with him occasionally. As she enters the shop with Tessai and Jinta, Karin Kurosaki arrives in search of Kisuke.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, pages 14-19 When Jinta regains consciousness, Tessai restrains him while Ururu tickles his bare feet with her hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 428 pages 15-16 Equipment : Wrapped in cloth covered with writing, it is a multi-barreled shoulder cannon,Bleach manga; Chapter 48, pages 1-2 which can turn into a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents. It can also launch a large cloth to capture targets.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 4-5 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Ururu was able to fight and injure an Arrancar who had been fighting Renji Abarai, who was using his Bankai at 20% power. Enhanced Strength: Despite her meekness and size, she is terrifyingly strong to the point of attacking with lethal punches and kicks. A single kick was enough to draw blood from Yylfordt Granz.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 12-15 Enhanced Speed: She can move at high speeds, catching both Ichigo and an Arrancar off guard, as well as dodging attacks from close range.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 10-16 Suspension in the Air: Ururu has the ability to be suspended in the air while spinning like the Shinigami can, as if there is an invisible platform in the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 16 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ururu is a highly potent fighter, able to easily dodge Ichigo's punches and kicks. She is able to defeat him with ease.Bleach manga; Chapters 59 & 60 Kisuke Urahara stated Ururu had sufficient combat skills to fight a Shinigami. She was also able to injure and force Yylfordt Granz into using his Resurrección form using those same skills.Bleach manga; Chapter 207 : When Ururu senses unusual Reiatsu, such as that of an Arrancar, she will react to it by sleepwalking and will attack those she perceives as threats.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 11-15 Appearances in Other Media *In the video game Dark Souls, Ururu is a playable character. Her move-set contains punches and kicks, while for her special attacks, she mainly uses her Senren Bakusatsu Taihō, which can be charged.Bleach video game; Bleach: Dark Souls *She is also playable in Blade Battlers 2nd, where she can activate Genocide Mode, releasing a huge wave of reiatsu right after doing so.Bleach video game; Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd Censorship *Yylfordt's encounter with Ururu Tsumugiya during the former's battle with Renji Abarai is drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga he immediately impaled Ururu with one of his horns following his the release of his Resurrección and, after explaining about an Arrancar's Zanpakutō release to Renji, Yylfordt hurled Ururu into the air,Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 208, page 1 leaving half of his left horn stained with Ururu's blood the rest of the battle. In the anime, Yylfordt explained an Arrancar's Resurrección before impaling Ururu with his horn, and hurling her into the air, without staining his horn with blood. Furthermore, Yylfordt used the tip of his horn rather than half of it as he did in the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Trivia *In the anime, the cloth wrapped around Ururu's Senren Bakusatsu Taihō is plain.Bleach anime; Episode 7 References Navigation de:Ururu Tsumugiya es:Ururu Tsumugiya fr:Ururu Tsumugiya Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female